


My Friend:)

by ShawniesMuffin_Hoe



Series: Marvel [2]
Category: Anthony Stark - Fandom, Avengers, Ironman, James Rhodes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rhodey - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Irondad, no dating for peter, peter has to wear there clothes and i found that adorable, spiderson, tony rhodey and peter cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe/pseuds/ShawniesMuffin_Hoe
Summary: The whole school wants to know why THE Tony Stark is walking in with Peter Parker
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, PepperTony
Series: Marvel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438105
Kudos: 166





	My Friend:)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is a pinterest prompt

This wasn't the first time it happened. This was just the first time it happened with Mr. Stark.

See Tony was known for not sleeping when he's supposed to, so why should Rhodey and the kid do it?

Of course the movie thing was Peter's, idea since they all would have to go to sleep eventually. So Peter brought the movies, Tony provided the snacks, and Rhodey was there because Tony made him. 

They watched Star Wars until Peter and Rhodey fell asleep at three in the morning. Tony couldn't get up to go do anything else because Peter was stuck on him good, and Rhodey looked as if he wasn't going to move any time soon. That forced Tony to sleep.

Peter woke up in a rush at nine that morning, pushing Rhodey away, and elbowing Tony. He was late for school, and he's pretty sure they would call May when they noticed.

"What's wrong kid?"

Tony's eyes were still closed, Rhodey was definitely still asleep.

"School."

Peter said in a rush.

"Shit, go take a shower, I'll go get you some clothes!"

And Tony was up as if he hasn't been asleep at all.

______________

"You know, I'm already late, it wouldn't hurt to get-"

Tony interrupted him as he pulled into the Starbucks.

"Already ahead of you, what do want?"

That was another thirty minutes.

The lack of sugary foods made Peter sad. Everything there was so.....organic. He talked Tony into buying all of the cake pops, claiming that they were the only thing that would wake him up. 

They snacked on the cake pops on the way to school.

"That Alex dude was cute, wasn't he?"

Tony scoffed. The barista wasn't his type, or of age. He looked like a sad thug and was completely not right for Peter.

"Illegal topic. We're not allowed to talk about boys, until we're old enough to date boys."

Peter stared in disbelief.

"But, Mr. Stark, I'm old en-"

Tony snapped his fingers.

"Nope, illegal, zip it."

Peter crossed his arms frowned. He was 16 years old, and very much allowed to date! He just wanted May, and Tony's approval first......

"When am I allowed to date?"

Tony smiled over a Peter, quickly returning his attention back to the road. They were almost there.

"I'm glad you asked. Never."

Peter gawked. Tony's smile was even larger as he turned the radio up some song that no one liked blared.

"That's too bad then."

Peter looked down at his phone. Tony raised an eyebrow questioningly. He knows damn well Peter isn't hinting at that he already has a boyfriend or girlfriend.

"Also you're gonna have to come in here, and convince them not to call Aunt May."

Peter nodded towards the school they pulled up to. Tony sighed. He definitely wasn't dressed for this. When he wasn't in a suit (or in the suit) he wore jeans and a old t-shirt. But Tony was dressed in something he found in two minutes. Sweat pants, and one of Bucky's shirts.

Peter was no better. He wore the same jeans from yesterday, and a MIT sweater that could be either Rhodey's or Tony's. The sweater swallowed Peter whole.

Peter grabbed his drink, and stepped out of the expensive car, Tony following behind him.

"Would it kill you to buy a Kia?"

Tony snorted. The closest thing he owned to a Kia was a Tesla, and he didn't even drive that.

They walked into the school as soon the Bell for fourth period rang. Teenagers flooded the hallway, but stopped when they noticed a disheveled Peter Parker, next to an equally disheveled Tony Stark.

Whispers broke out, and Flash pushed to the front.

"Yo what is Penis doing with Tony Stark?"

Peter took a sip of his coffee, grabbed his mentors hand, and pulled him to the office.

"That kid seems like a dick, Pete."

Peter silently agreed.

"Mr. Parker, so nice for you to join us. Let me write you a tardy slip, and then cal-"

The receptionist, Mrs. Snow, looked up at Tony.

"Actually, I'll be signing him in today, there will be no need to call May. She's a very busy woman."

Tony took the sign in sheet on the counter and signed his name.

"That's- um - Mr. Stark we would love to do that for you, but we must contact a legal guardian in these situations."

Tony looked over his glasses at the woman.

"Bold of you to assume that I won't adopt him right now."

Mrs. Snow was speechless.

"Peter is there a reason why you are with Mr. Stark right now?"

Peter sighed as he drank the last if his coffee, he missed it already.

"He's my friend."

Peter had the biggest smile. As he watched Tony mentally evaluate his life, and just how important it was. Apparently it was important enough to not throttle the teen in front of him.

"Negative. I'm basically his dad, and he also has an internship with me. I called him in early this morning to help with a project I'm working on."

The woman nodded reluctantly, as she waved them on. Peter definitely had a bit of pep in his step.

"You used the d word Mr. Stark! I thought we weren't there yet?"

Tony sighed, as they walked through the crowed of kids.

"Well, I have no choice when you say friend like that. That woman probably thinks I'm your sugar daddy or something."

Peter stopped, and stared dumbly at Tony. Once it kicked in, he blushed. Oh. Yeah, that did sound somewhat wrong if you thought about it 

"Oh, bye Mr.Stark!"

Tony smiled, and gave Peter a small wave before he opened the doors to school.

"Bye Pete, have a good day."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written a good few months ago


End file.
